The invention relates to media handling apparatus, and has particular, but not exclusive, application to a transaction terminal, such as, for example, an automated teller machine (ATM).
One function of an ATM is to dispense bank notes to a user. A standard ATM having the facility to dispense bank notes includes electronic control means, in the form of a CPU, connected to both a cash dispenser unit and a user interface device. As is well known, in operation of such an ATM a user inserts a user identity card into the machine and then enters certain data, such as a personal identification number (PIN) and the quantity of currency required to be dispensed, by means of a key pad incorporated in the user interface device. The ATM will then process the requested transaction, dispense notes extracted from one or more storage cassettes within the currency dispenser unit, update the user's account to reflect the transaction and return the card to the user as part of a routine operation.
In order to dispense cash to a user, bank notes held in one or more of the storage cassettes in the cash dispenser unit of the ATM are extracted by pick means and fed one by one to stacking means from where they are fed to an output slot in the ATM. The feed means for feeding notes to and from the stacking means typically include arrays of rubber rollers and/or belt means.
One form of pick means commonly used in ATMs includes pivotably mounted pick arms provided with rubber suction pads and connected to an air pump means. In operation, a bank note is picked out of an associated storage cassette by a pair of pick arms and moved into engagement with the note feed means.
In operation of an ATM, various malfunctions may occur from time to time. For example, in the cash dispenser unit of an ATM bank notes may become jammed in the feed path, the pick means may fail to pick a bank note from the associated storage cassette, there may occur multiple feeding in which two or more notes are fed in superposed relationship to the stacking means or jamming of a drive motor may occur. These problems may be caused by wear or distortion of components in the dispenser unit.
When ATM malfunctions, such as those discussed above, occur the ATM may be shut down until the malfunction is rectified, which will require the intervention of a trained operator, or the picked notes may be diverted to a purge bin resulting in less efficient operation of the ATM.